


Stay with Me Jc

by hermioneg1127



Series: ETNuary [3]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:49:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneg1127/pseuds/hermioneg1127
Relationships: The Detective | Matthew Patrick & The Hippie | JC Caylen
Series: ETNuary [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600915
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Stay with Me Jc

It hurt like hell. It did. But as Detective Jc Caylen got stabbed four different times by the criminals running away, he knew everything would be alright. He just had to wait for the ambulance to come. His partner has to call the paramedics. They’ll get here on time...

_... or maybe I’ll just walk towards that warm light. It seems nice..._

Detective Matthew Patrick ran over to his partner who was bleeding out before his eyes. He yanked of his shirt and used it to help apply pressure to the wounds. “No! Don’t you dare close your eyes Jc. Help is on the way.”

Jc turned his head toward the direction of the criminals escape. He couldn’t see them. _The bad guys are getting away._

“No they aren’t. Detectives Fabito and Dunn are hot on their tail. But don’t worry about that. Just focus on breathing.”

_I said that out loud?_

Matthew looked up at the officers around him. Someone were making phone calls, others were still searching the perimeter for evidence. A few were watching the scene unfold, but no one could do anything. “How far away are the paramedics?” He shouted. 

“ETA is in two minutes.” Officer Graceffa  
replied. He had a slight frown on his face, but his eyes were filled with unshed tears. 

Matthew turned his attention back to Jc. “See? Help will be here soon. Very soon.”

 _It hurts._

“I know buddy, I know. Don’t focus on that. Focus on me. Think about how happy you’ll be to see Kian.”

Jc felt smile creep onto his face. Kian was his best friend. His partner in crime. They could come up with the most hilarious schemes, after all, they grew up with each other. Jc could tell you exactly what Kian was going to do before he did it. 

He could see Kian now, running into his hospital room, tears running down his face. But Jc would wipe them off of his face. He’d reassure him that he’s ok. Everything would be ok. 

_I’m so cold._ Jc let out an agonizing scream. 

Off in the distance, he could hear sirens approaching. “See look, they’re almost here. You just gotta hang in. I know you can Jc. You’re so strong.” Matthew wiped the tears falling off his face on his shoulder. He has to keep pressure on Jc’s wounds. He has to keep him awake. 

The ambulance came to halt a mere 10 ft away. The paramedics jumped out. “Over here!” Matthew shouted. One of the paramedics hurried over to assess the situation. 

“Get me that stretcher! We don’t have time.” The three other paramedics quickly got to work. Matthew removed his hands so they could lift Jc onto the stretcher. “Let’s get him in the ambulance.” One of the paramedics called out, hopping into the ambulance. “3... 2... 1... lift!” The paramedics piled in. One started to pack Jc’s wounds. 

Matthew hurried over to the ambulance. “Please, let me come with him.” One of the paramedics nodded their head, so Matthew joined Jc in the ambulance. A paramedic closed the ambulance doors and they took off towards the hospital. 

_Did Roi and Teala get the criminals?_

“I don’t know, but it doesn’t matter right now Jc. Save your energy.” Matthew looked over at the man on the stretcher. 

“Please save his life” he whispered, head in his hands.


End file.
